guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hard Mode/Archive2
Random Nonsense Talk Need someone with protector to go out and enter missions, look for hard mode, etc, please. — Blastedt 17:42, 14 February 2007 (CST) :My ranger almost has Protector of Elona...just need 2 more missions. I'll check back later. - [[User:Entice789|'Entice789']] (Talk | ) 17:52, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::ok. — Blastedt 18:08, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::: I don't see it anywhere (I have Protector title). Looks like it'll be implemented later. - Swedish Cow 18:23, 14 February 2007 (CST) I went to a number of npcs in missions after the update and also Gaile Gray mentioned that it wont be here for at least a week. The update a few minutes ago took out the "Guardian of" title completely, reverting it back to how it was...looks like they are waiting for another update =/ - [[User:Entice789|'Entice789']] (Talk | ) 21:32, 14 February 2007 (CST) So, is there anything to tell about the "hard mode" or are we suppose to see our titles degrade for a week ? Gaile also said Hard mode would contribute to Maxed sunspear title.DVDA 02:01, 16 February 2007 (CST) :She also mentioned that it'll be related to maxed Lightbringer title as well. --Warwulf 12:15, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::Probably giving points to titles related to the mission. Randomtime 13:10, 6 March 2007 (CST) It's baaaack... (well the "Guardian of" thing anyway) Gale said on 3/16/07 that we would find out what hard mode is on monday 3/19/07 :... and then on 3/19/07 she said we'd find out on 3/20/07http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showpost.php?p=2644651&postcount=72 >_> 84.65.39.134 The info is Here! Sounds pretty awesome, I just hope my guild will do itDev Update. Someone should update the page.--Geon Arcan 13:21, 20 March 2007 (CDT) OK, sounds interesting, but... if Hard Mode is going to be game-wide, does that mean I have to replay EVERYTHING? I can face several sets of co-ops (multiple characters, multiple campaigns), but not the damn Quests too. :Maybe it'll work like that. Maybe you'll just need to toggle it on or off or every town and outpost will have both normal mode districts and hard mode districts that any player can move between. I hope they'll nerf the foes in the non-hard mode version of Domain of Anguish, making Razah easier to recruit. -- Gordon Ecker 00:58, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::I Interpreted what Gaile said as teams will be able to choose the difficulty level prior to commencing missions. Which was what I guessed even before anything was said. Come to think of it, if it's "game-wide" it's not really a "mode" now, is it? -- Ishmaeel [[User talk:Ishmaeel|.ping( )]] ; 01:01, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :::It's just that this sounds terribly familiar to D2 players, which had 3 difficulty levels and 3 corresponding titles for beating them -Slayer, Champion, Patriach. I do not see how they can award prestige titles like Guardian and Vanquisher if you can run around in Normal mode and just opt to do the co-ops at your chosen difficulty level. On the other hand, party caps in the early stages of the games are going to present a real problem, yet if they lift those it will cheapen the game experience. I guess we'll have to see how it al pans out... just hope to goodness they do not reset my fully explored maps! Thinking a bit wider though: Does anyone else get the impression that Guild Wars is starting to enter 'auto-pilot' phase? With all this replayability being brought in, it bodes ill for new content. Prehaps C4 really will be the last. :Considiering that GW has no monthly fees it's more of a plus than a minus. Replayability keeps old veterans playing the game and hence induces them to give ever-positive reviews. It is enticing to new players who know that they have a long, long adventure ahead of them. :If this was WoW or something, where replayability = more money for Blizzard, then I would be concerned. But because ANet does not serve to significantly gain financially from reviving older chapters I can see no harm for future content. (T/ ) 01:38, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::According to PC Gamer Eye of the North is the last campaign before Guild Wars 2. -- Gordon Ecker 01:45, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :::Ah, so it's out then? I agree that revitalising old content is all good. What I meant was that they wouldn't make us go back and play chapter 1-3 all over again if there was multiple campaings in the pipeline. No more need for speculation now of coure ;-) ::::Guild Wars: Eye of the North is not gonna be a campaign. It's gonna be an expansion, so you need to own at least one of the previous games to play it. So techicly, Nightfall was the last campaign before GW2 - [[User:SnowWhiteTan|Snow White Tan]] 11:00, 18 April 2007 (CDT) :I guess they are sort of using this hard mode update to do two things make the game more enjoyable to noobs with out the expense of veterans amd to buy time to figure out exactly where the story line of this game is going I mean what evil is left to be vanquished after abadon has kicked the bucket. Add Time From my alliance i've heard that Gaile Gray said that Hard Mode would be inserted around in a week, did anyone who was there and the same moment can confirm this? 213.124.168.231 03:15, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :Gaile said that "James said it was about a month away" on 27. March: http://www.ews.uiuc.edu/~enevold/GuildWars/GaileLog27Mar07.jpg — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 03:29, 2 April 2007 (CDT) New Skills I suppose for monster articles there will be two skill bars listed, one for normal mode and one for hard mode? - Skakid9090 20:10, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :That should work. -- Gordon Ecker 21:01, 3 April 2007 (CDT) Sunspear skills? Please, what are those sunspear skills they're talking about in the article?! Thx - Doom :No-one knows yet, except for Anet. Just wait for hard mode to be released. It shouldn't be that long anymore. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 05:34, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Gaile Announcement This http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showpost.php?p=2729607&postcount=105link here shows that Hard Mode will be released next week, theres also another picture in the thread talking about HM being a lot more than we think kicks66 It's close! I guess it's official then. It'll be released atleast on April 20th, if we are to trust Guildwars.com - Check the first header: ''"This weekend you will receive double Sunspear and Lightbringer points in both Hard mode and regular gameplay." Copper Elf 15:15, 17 April 2007 (CDT) :/cheer. Lord of all tyria 15:16, 17 April 2007 (CDT) I noticed that too and it kinda struck me. Maby it is already there. I am making a new char to check it out :p Drake :It's definatly not there, check update notes, there wasn't a download for me after I started client after it was reliced, it's not there last update, I fully downloaded last update using -image, so there's no way it could have slipped through. Although I'm not supprised if they have put most of it in the game already, so theres not that big a donwload when it does come. Randomtime 16:13, 17 April 2007 (CDT) ::I'm guessing that it will be released Thursday. That's all it is, a guess, but back in the olden days, Thursday was the day updates were generally released. --Rainith 17:01, 17 April 2007 (CDT) :::If it were released Thursday... and we got a day to fool around... and then we got double lightbringer and sunspear points... and we could now max sunspear points... I think I would be happy. --Armond Warblade (talk) 00:41, 18 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Yeah that'd be awesome. Maybe I can finally get to a higher lightbringer rank. DoS farming ftl Copper Elf 01:29, 18 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Wait, but there are no rezzing npcs in DoA...-Silk Weaker 04:26, 18 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::I think he meant Domain of Secrets. -Spot 13:27, 18 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::: Yeah I did. I hate the +40% energy thingy! Copper Elf 14:23, 18 April 2007 (CDT) Very Soon Well it was said within a week now if you read this weekends event at www.guildwars.com you will notice they say that it will count in hard mode too. but wait im pretty sure hard mode hasnt been released yet :P so we can expect it within the next few days. and for sure by friday :) : Yup Copper Elf 14:23, 18 April 2007 (CDT) 'most likely within 12 hours' - gail gray Pulpulpullie 17:18, 19 April 2007 (CDT) ::Freaking....sweet!!! Hopefully, this will keep my interest in the game up until GW:EN comes out, and maybe that'll keep me busy until GW2! ~Avatarian 86 17:41, 19 April 2007 (CDT) :::Within 12 hours of when? Does someone have a timestamp for that quote? -- Gordon Ecker 17:42, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Update the page http://www.guildwars.com/gameplay/hardmode/ -- Peej 13:15, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Check this link out http://www.guildwars.com/gameplay/hardmode/ It provides new info on hard mode that someone could put in the hard mode wiki page :) :Oh. My. Fucking. God. @ Learning. Any. Unlocked. Elite. — Blastedt 14:02, 19 April 2007 (CDT) ::So when a-net makes cantha/tyria/elona skill hunter it will be the new protector title for koabd, yay....--Blade (talk| ) 14:22, 19 April 2007 (CDT) :::I hereby predict that non-elite tombs will be as rare as rollerbeetles, and elite tombs will be as rare as pandas. — Blastedt 14:56, 19 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Tomes. :P Spelling FTL. ;) --Rainith 16:53, 19 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Luckily, BlastedT is wrong on both, as neither normal nor elite tomes are rare at all from what I have seen. Queen Schmuck 04:51, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :Vanquisher FTW. Must farm....... Works well with extra xp and gold.... Maybe I'll be able to get that vabbian armor for my derv earlier than I thought... :This definitely isn't all... Something else is hiding, I can feel it. Anet has a sucker punch they're going to pull on us later. Spoiler related skill, anyone? Though I'm kinda hoping they save that for GW:EN... --Armond Warblade (talk) 17:05, 19 April 2007 (CDT) ::I have obtained prot of Tyria and ELona on four different chars and still don't feel the impact... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 17:18, 19 April 2007 (CDT) :::You won't for at least another few hours. You'll know when there's a new build and it takes a few hours to download. --Armond Warblade (talk) 17:33, 19 April 2007 (CDT) ::::There is no impact in fact, the Protector title is seperate from the Guardian title track now. I actually GAINED progress towards Kind Of A Big Deal thanks to Legendary Cartographer, huzzah. -Gildan Bladeborn 00:13, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Main Page? As more of this popular information becomes confirmed/added to the game, maybe a link to this article would be appropriate under the DoA link off the Main page? --Dragonaxe 17:28, 19 April 2007 (CDT) PARTY IN GREAT WALL INTERNATIONAL To celebrate!! — Blastedt 18:17, 19 April 2007 (CDT) :meh, nvm — Blastedt 18:18, 19 April 2007 (CDT) ::The party is in The Great Northernwall, American district 1. JOIN! - Chrisworld 20:22, 19 April 2007 (CDT) ::: wow no love for euro's? Removed speculation tag I removed the speculation tag due to the fact that Hard Mode has been confirmed. Alreajk 21:04, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Shing Jea and Istan Greens I'm wondering what will be of the greens in Istan and Shing Jea in hard mode since the bosses will not be such a low level in it. I will try to get around to it and farm Tahkayun Tsi but I might not be able to do it until later so if anyone finds out later, feel free to post it here if I haven't already. Soultwister 21:53, 19 April 2007 (CDT) I'm trying right now but it is proving difficult, since the Monitors can heal like crazy (Shield of Regen!) and Tahkayun Tsi is level 27!) Soultwister 22:47, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Hard Mode and Quests Question: what happens if you enter an area in Hard Mode and you have a quest such as Army Life active? Will Joe and Old Mac be L24, or still <10? If they get increased level, that will be fun...Joe with Defy Pain, Old Mac with Dev Hammer xD (T/ ) 23:55, 19 April 2007 (CDT) :Not sure about everyone, but most random NPCs seem to be level 20. Melka Blanston, for example.—Aranth 02:03, 20 April 2007 (CDT) They are exacly the same as in normal mode. I was doing Missing Daughter and when I started the quest, Am Fah were at normal levels, normal skills and damage. - — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 03:59, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Skill Capping in Hard Mode Curious to know, can you cap elites from hard mode bosses in low-level areas? ~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 01:29, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :Unfortunitally you can't, Checked w/ a Cap Sig for the ele plant boss just outside Kamadan, and nothgne but Lightning Bolt and Lightning Strike on him. Aside from Icy Shakles and Ravenous Gaze, there are no other elites that you can cap outside of the Docks mission Ferdoc 02:33, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Attack speed and skill recharge Monsters have a 50% attack speed increase and a 50% skill recharge.--Destillat 01:47, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :Any proof or research? --Karlos 01:56, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::I can film a video of them attacking if need be. The quickness the enemies were using their skills (the warriors were spamming Wild Blow faster than every 8 seconds and I --know-- Bane Signet does not recharge that fast) and the fact that their weapons moved at near light speed spurred that. Although it could be 33%, I'm pretty sure its 50%. --Destillat 02:05, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :::Also, they have half casting time XD, interupting with a ranger is almost impossiable. although i do get the 2.5 second meteor showers :P [[User:Detraya fullvear|'Detraya']] [[User talk:Detraya fullvear|''talk]] ::::As seen in the Great Wall, the run a whole hell of a lot faster too--Destillat 03:01, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Agree. I mean, I tried to kill Wing, Three Blades and he smashed my team in 6 seconds. IT'S CRAZY AS HELL! I mean, my character is lvl 20 ranger, and he killed me in 3 blows! -140, -150, -130 and -90 from his bodyguard warrior.... I guess that elite books are because of those changes. - — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 04:02, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::It seems like monsters do attack faster but if its 50% or not must be cleared out. -Biz 08:13, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Death So, I was outside Eredon Terrace outpost (forgot the exact name of the map... Maishang Hills?) and died a few times. Don't exactly know how many times it was, I know I had 60 DP... but the thing is, the last time I died it didn't res me at the nearest shrine. Instead, I got the msg you get when your party is killed in a Mission, the only thing I could do was go back to the outpost. Does anyone know if it's a bug or is it meant to be that way now in Hard Mode? :Yep, that'll happen now. If the party reaches 60% dp, mission or exploration, you get wiped. --Destillat 02:10, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :Yes this is how it is meant to be, quote from GW web site: "In Hard Mode, if all party members of a group are dead and at 60% Death Penalty, they will be returned to the outpost instead of being resurrected.". --Wolfie (talk| ) 02:11, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::Making items that erase death penalty a bit more valuable... -- Dashface 02:52, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :::Indeed, very much so, would recommend to any team planning a "long trip" to bring some DP reducing items (just in case things start to go "pear shaped" on you). Mind you, when in Hard Mode, you get +50% XP and these are higher leveled monsters, so that would help to work off any DP quickly (anyone tried using Scrolls and tested if both bonuses get applied or not?). --Wolfie (talk| ) 04:00, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Hench When i saw hard mode was running, i rushed to Kamadan to have fun killing high lvl insects with 4 hench. I soon found out that the hench only used their Normal Mode skills from lvl 3. Herta spammed Stone Daggers and Kihm was actually a healing hench. Their attributes were the same as their lvl 20 selves, but they only used low lvl skills. Which was really annoying. Might wanna add that on the article under bugs or something - [[User:SnowWhiteTan|''Snow White Tan]] 03:09, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Boss Skills Ok, it says that all monsters have elite skills, but as far as I can tell, bosses in the Ascalon areas still seem to use their original skill bars, without the elite skills. Well if Char Martyr's using Shield of Judgment is there normal bar.. and might i add 2 of them is damn near evil, 3 would be neigh impossible to kill Whitehike 04:09, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :Yes, bosses in Ascalon still use their original skillbars. Haven't encountered any Charr bosses yet, so they may be different, but Flint Touchstone, Mog Waapwaap, and Bonetti I can confirm to use their standard skillbar. --Valentein 04:13, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Vanquisher Title It seems that the mobs vary for the title, as different users are reporting different numbers for the same areas. This will make the Wiki details on Vanquisher only approximate, but still useful. ::I am 100% Certain that is is because of Mobs killing other mobs. The Old Ascalon Page is a good place to notice this. The Elementals and the Grawl Fight, which is why we've got numbers from 254, 270, 263 and 273. I think it all depends on how much the Mobs kill each other. Also, Pop-Ups may be a factor. Bug Tag There has been a lot of confusion about what you need to do in order to access hard mode on characters that haven't completed a particular chapter. If it's not a bug that you need to log in on a character that has, there should at least be a note mentioning it. Mercurius Ter Maxim 05:24, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Variation Would have been more fun with a little more variation in names and such...like: Elder Devourer Elite Charr Ancient Scarab Just some new names to add some variety and a feeling of fighting new monsters :)(Soulflame 06:32, 20 April 2007 (CDT)) Drop Rate For Normal Mode I've been Farming, in UW, insects and torment gems, I've noticed a lack of loot, less than what i use to get, did they change the drop rate for normal mode?? :Yes - quoting the update notes: "Loot now scales according to party size." -- Sai Qui 06:00, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :More appropriately, they changed the drop rate for all modes. --image:Goteki-45.jpg [[user:Goteki-45|'Goteki-45']] 07:56, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::So that means the only way to get money is to buy it, since it takes 4 runs before you have the normal amount of l00t u ussually get in 1.....that those ******** from Anet even dare to say: "The number of loot you get after reaptingly entering the same area dosn't drop anymore" no cause then there would be no l00t at all....—[[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 08:59, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :::Funny, I go with full-sized parties (so the drop rate update shouldn't affect me), and have only been playing on the weekends, and over the last month or so I've somehow accumulated around 40 plates. Just how much money ''do you need? This is Guild Wars, not that-other-game-across-the-cyberspace. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 09:23, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Cantha Hard Mode My mesmer has "completed" the Factions campaign, Kurzicks route. None of my characters have done Luxon. The Canthan hard mode is not available to my level 20 characters. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 07:03, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :Have you tried loggin in with your mesmer after the update? The game wouldn't let me access hard mode for Nightfall until I logged in with a character who had completed the Nightfall campaign. -- Gordon Ecker 07:08, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::I've logged in with my Mesmer, though she has not visited Cantha. I'll try that tomorrow. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 07:17, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Monster Pages All monster pages will need to be updated with Hard Mode info. If I may suggest a method... *Add a second set of levels below the first set, showing possible levels in hard mode. *Add a second list of skills under the first set, showing skills by level in hard mode. My example would be how monsters such as this one are currently displayed. A Bot would probably be best suited to the task of creating these new places to enter data on each Monster Page. --50x19px user:Zerris 09:23, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :There's enough horizontal space that I think hard mode data in the article should be a separate column, instead of taking more vertical space. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 09:25, 20 April 2007 (CDT)